


The Experiment

by Makani



Series: The Kinks Of Love [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, D/s, Enemas, Fucking Machines, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Sex Toys, quite a bit of fluff even though most of it is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makani/pseuds/Makani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock prepares John for an experiment</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> So here we go, my first attempt at porn. Still not what I had in mind when I started this series, I keep getting distracted. And yeah, enemas apparently, something I've never done myself and never even really fantasised but it seems like John and Sherlock just did it despite what I wanted ;) Hope you like it anyway, it's not gross or anything (I think).

Sherlock was nowhere in sight when John carried the shopping into the flat. Of course his lover/flatmate/best friend would know better than to be nearby when it came to putting away the groceries. John sighed. A lot of things may have changed lately but there were some things that would probably always stay the same. Not that he really minded. He knew Sherlock too well to expect him to do a 180 and change completely just because they were in a relationship. And if he was honest, he quite liked it that way. 

He had just put away the milk when he heard Sherlock approach from behind. John tried to turn, but before he could, two strong hands gripped his shoulders and kept him from finishing the movement.

“Tell me your safeword.” Sherlock breathed into his ear and John felt himself shudder. It had been almost a week since their talk about shared kinks and he hadn’t been sure when or even if this would happen. That hadn’t kept him from fantasising of course, and he had been prepared for this very question.

“Coq au Vin.” John responded breathlessly. Sherlock chuckled behind him, and pulled him so close that John’s back was leaning flat against his chest. For a moment, the doctor revelled in the closeness, surrounded by the intoxicating smell of his lover. 

Sherlock nibbled on his earlobe and John couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips. It was strange how helpless and exposed he felt already, despite the fact that he was fully clothed and the detective hadn’t actually done anything different from their normal routine yet. But then, Sherlock had changed something, hadn’t he? He’d asked for a safeword and John was well aware of the implication of the question. The fact that he wanted to know the safeword meant that there might be a reason for John to use it. He felt a shiver that went straight to his groin. 

“I need your assistance in an experiment”, Sherlock purred right next to his ear. John couldn’t suppress the gasp that escaped his lips. How could his lover possibly have known about this? Whenever Sherlock talked about needing help for experiments, John had wondered what it would be like if the experiment was of a sexual nature. Even before they were lovers, he had often used this particular fantasy while jerking off.

“What do you need?” He whispered back, as he had so often in his daydreams.

Sherlock took his hand and pressed something cold and metallic into it. John looked at it. It was a long nozzle that was obviously meant to be attached to a shower hose. He had seen similar contraptions before, but never used one himself.

“Do you know what this is, John?”

The doctor nodded, a lump forming in his throat. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to be given an enema. It wasn’t that he found the idea bad per se, but he knew it was incredibly humiliating to have this done to you by another person. He felt his body shake slightly and was almost annoyed at this. He was a soldier for crying out loud, he could take whatever Sherlock could throw at him, right? And he had wanted this, hadn’t he? But before he had fully considered the implications, the detective spoke again.

“I need you completely clean for my experiment. But I will give you a choice here.”

Sherlock’s hand was stroking over his abdomen as he was talking and John felt himself leaning against the taller man’s chest as the detective continued explaining.

“If you want me to, I can come to the bathroom with you and help you with this. But if you’d rather try it by yourself first, then that’s fine with me. I simply need you clean, it doesn’t matter how we achieve that.” Sherlock’s voice was suggestive but surprisingly gentle.

“Thank you.” John said quietly, releasing a breath he hadn’t even been aware he was holding. He knew that Sherlock expected an answer, but he had to get his gratitude out of the way first. There was nothing he couldn’t trust this man with. But he needed to give up control gradually; if he rushed it he’d be overwhelmed and probably not enjoy the experience.

“I would prefer to do this myself this time, if that’s ok.”, he said in a slightly unsteady voice. 

Sherlock kissed the top of his head and released him.

“Go on then. I expect you completely clean inside and out in 45 minutes.” There was humour in his voice and when he slapped John’s backside on his way out, both men couldn’t suppress a giggle.

 

\-------------

 

Once John was in the bathroom his giggles subsided though. The nozzle suddenly looked huge and he had never actually had an enema before. As a doctor, he had prescribed them multiple times, of course, but there was a difference between a medical enema and this. The most notable difference being the size of this metal bar compared to the tiny plastic nozzles that the medical grade ones had. He was determined to do this for Sherlock though, so he took the lube they kept in the cabinet and slicked his fingers.   
With a deep breath, he gently inserted one finger. To his surprise and dismay he felt nothing of the rush he normally experienced when Sherlock did this to him. It felt a little uncomfortable and that was it.

He tried to move the finger deeper but winced. It simply wasn’t the same. If he kept going like that, this whole enema thing would be a really uncomfortable experience. He gave the nozzle a weary glance again. It was about 5 inches long and had three holes at the end. He felt more than a little intimidated. And suddenly he wished Sherlock were here to guide him through this. It might be more embarrassing, but so far his lover had been nothing but considerate. What had he been thinking when he’d said he’d rather do this on his own? For a moment he thought about sticking to his guns and just going through with it, but it seemed more than a little stupid.

Naked, he padded into the living room, where the detective was sprawled on the couch reading the newspaper and at first didn’t look up when John entered.

“Sherlock?” God, John hated how small and intimidated he sounded.

His flatmate’s gaze zoomed in on him almost instantly.

“Are you alright?” Sherlock’s face looked tense and the concern was palpable in his voice.

“Yes.” John affirmed, “It’s just… Sherlock could you maybe do this with me after all?”

The detective’s features softened. 

“Of course I can.” He had obviously been worried that John had changed his mind and decided to call this off. Stepping over the couch table, he walked over to the shorter man, putting his hand on the small of his back and guiding him back to the bathroom.

Once, there, he spread a large and very soft towel on the floor, right next to the bathtub.

“On your hands and knees.” He commanded and John obeyed instantly. He felt his cock stir at the sudden authority in his lover’s voice. This was what he had been waiting for, what he had been craving all this time.

Sherlock’s long fingers stroked slowly down his back, massaging the tense muscles as they made their way to John’s arse, spreading the cheeks and circling around his hole. The older man was trembling under the administration and gave a small, displeased whine when Sherlock took his hand away after a moment.

There was a plop as the detective opened the bottle of lube and slicked his fingers. When he reached down to stroke John’s waiting hole again, the older man was already feeling desperate with need. Funny how a few moments before, the same feeling had been unpleasant to him. Now he wanted nothing more than to feel Sherlock’s dexterous digits inside him, feel the connection to the other man.

“Please, Sherlock… Please.” He gasped and the other man obliged. John gasped as the first finger entered him. It felt like completion, like Sherlock owned him and was claiming him in the most intimate way possible. He was about to ask for another finger, when Sherlock obliged the unspoken request and another finger entered him. The detective was gentle but insistent, finding his prostate with skilled movements. John was moaning under the administrations now and the sound he made when the third finger entered him would have embarrassed him under normal circumstances. But this was Sherlock, who cared about him and there couldn’t be any shame. Not with this man, who had no sense of propriety and social standards anyway.

Sherlock was now stimulating his prostate properly, his fingers working him open. John was panting and could feel that he was getting close to orgasm just from the internal stimulation. 

“You’re ready for the enema now, John. Are you going to do this for me?” Sherlock’s voice somehow didn’t really make it sound like a question, but John nodded anyway. He would do anything for Sherlock at this moment, for his wonderful lover who still had his digits buried deep inside him.

“Say it, John, say you will do this.” The voice was even and expectant while the fingers inside him kept up a steady rhythm, making it hard for John to form coherent thoughts.

“Yes Sherlock, I will do this. I will do this for you. Anything.” He gasped no longer caring about how desperate he sounded. When the tall man pulled his fingers out him he whined loudly, his body automatically following Sherlock’s hand. He felt uncomfortably empty all out of a sudden.

“None of that, John, you’ll be feeling full soon enough.” The detective admonished, gently pushing him back into his previous position. 

There was the sound of running water in the bathtub next to him and a part of John recognised that Sherlock was letting the water run for a while to warm up the metal and make sure the temperature was comfortable. Then he turned the tap off.

“I’ll let the water run inside you quite slowly, John, but it will probably still be a little uncomfortable. At the very least it will be a very odd feeling. It will fill you in a way you have probably never been filled before.” He kissed John’s backside and he heard how the lube was opened once more, this time to slick the nozzle of the enema attachment. The doctor tried to stay relaxed, but he was getting quite scared. What if he hated it? What if he had to use the safeword already? He didn’t want this to end quite so soon.

“Relax, love.” Sherlock’s voice purred right next to his ear, while a gentle hand ran down his back again. “You’re alright, I’ve got you.”

It was the first time that John had ever heard Sherlock use a pet name for him before. He forced himself to exhale and tried to release as much of the tension as possible. This was the man he loved, the man he trusted more than anyone else in the world. He could do this, with Sherlock.

His hand was back, hovering over Johns’ hole, pushing fingers in again. When he had relaxed once more, he felt the metal tip brushing against him and the fingers withdraw. 

“I love you” Sherlock said as he gently pushed the metal rod inside John’s quivering body. The older man gasped. It wasn’t unpleasant exactly, but the rod was a lot more solid than anything he had up his arse before. Even the butt plug he had used occasionally with Sherlock had been made of a soft material. The rod wouldn’t give at all; it felt hard and solid inside him.

Sherlock’s hand was stroking through his hair, giving him time to adjust.

“You are so good for me, John.” He purred next to his ear. “Thank you my love, thank you for trusting me so much.”

John couldn’t help the shiver as warmth spread through him. He was pleasing Sherlock. Somehow that made every discomfort, every insecurity he might be feeling vanish completely. This was what he had always craved. He loved making somebody else happy; this was a great part of why he enjoyed the idea of being submissive so much. He pushed his head against his lover’s hand like a cat, enjoying the touch.

And then all rational thought vanished as Sherlock turned on the tap again, forcing water into John’s body. He couldn’t stop his body from shaking. It was the strangest feeling he had ever head. There was warmth spreading inside him, not dissimilar to the feeling he got when Sherlock came buried deep inside him.   
The main difference was that there was a lot more of it. He felt his insides expand as he was filled with water. Even when he thought he was full to bursting, somehow more seemed to find it’s way inside. The shaking intensified. It was quickly becoming too much for him to bear… And then the flow stopped and he became aware of Sherlock stroking his back once more.

“When I take out this nozzle, you’re going to have to work hard to keep the water inside, do you understand, John? I’ve not put as much water inside you as people who are experienced with this can take, but it’s more than you’ve ever had in there, so it will still be quite hard. Do you understand?”

“Yes” He rasped, “Yes, I understand.”

As the nozzle was pulled out of him, he squeezed his rectum together, trying to hold it all in. It was hard and he was fairly certain that a few drops escaped, but all in all, he felt quite proud of himself. 

Sherlock had started gently stroking his stomach now. It was an odd sensation, every time he pushed even just a little bit, John could feel the water inside him moving. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep it inside.

“Erm, Sherlock…” He began, unsure how to voice his worry.

“I know John, come on let me help you to the toilet.”

At this, John blushed. It was one thing to let Sherlock administer this, but quite another to let him stay and watch the doctor on the toilet, trying to expel the liquid again.

“Don’t worry, I will just help you get over there and then leave you. I have no desire to watch you using the loo.” There was humour in his voice and John could see the twinkle in the other man’s eyes.

As he waddled towards the toilet, holding on to Sherlock’s hand he couldn’t help but marvel at how thoughtful this man was. He had never believed it of the brash detective who could seem so uncaring most of the time. But then, he thought, maybe that was just it. Sherlock didn’t care about most people, but once he did, he became even more invested than an ordinary person would.

After all, he had almost killed the man who had dared threaten Mrs. Hudson. And he had jumped off a bloody building just to keep him, Mrs. Hudson and Greg safe. Maybe it shouldn’t come as such a surprise that he cared so much. It was just that he was very selective of who he allowed himself to care about.

John smiled as the detective pressed a kiss on top of his head.

“Stay on the toilet for at least 15 minutes to make sure it’s all out.”, Sherlock advised. “Then come into the bedroom. I’ll be waiting…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock finally gets to experiment on John...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, this is what I wanted to write from the very beginning. Somehow these sneaky lads kept distracting me with other stories but I managed to get them to (mis)behave at last ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

John stood in front of the bedroom door, trying to work up the courage to go in. At least he felt really clean after the enema. He hadn’t expected the comfort that came with that knowledge, but the fact that there wasn’t going to be an embarrassing mess certainly helped calm his nerves.

“Don’t dawdle, John” Came Sherlock’s deep voice through the bedroom door. “Come in!”

No time like the present, John thought to himself and walked into the room. He felt so many things at the same time. Worried, intrigued, excited… He couldn’t quite decide which emotion to settle on. 

The bedroom was very warm, in fact quite a bit hotter than it normally would be. John assumed that the change in temperature was meant for his comfort since he was still stark naked. 

His eyes searched for Sherlock and he found him sitting on the side of the bed. For a second, John met his eyes, but the hungry look that appraised his naked form suddenly made him feel very self-conscious and he lowered his gaze. Which of course made him notice the contraption at Sherlock’s feet. 

He had seen similar machines in porn of course, but never expected to see one for real. Standing on the floor in front of Sherlock was a fucking machine. And not just one of the cheap ones that looked like a modified saw but a huge professional looking one that must have cost a fortune... It consisted of a metal frame that had several straps connect to it and was obviously meant to restrain somebody in a doggy-style position. Behind it, a vertical pole rose up that held both the motor and a rod that ended in a dildo. Not even a very small dildo, John realised.. He felt his breathing hitch and couldn’t suppress a small shudder. 

If he was honest, he hadn’t expected Sherlock to start with something so… intense. He had expected rough sex, maybe a little bondage or even spanking, but certainly not a big scary metal contraption. All of a sudden, he wasn’t so sure he could do this anymore. Once he was strapped in there, he’d be completely at Sherlock’s mercy.

“Tell me your safeword again.” Sherlock purred in his ear and John jumped. He had been so lost inside his head that he hadn’t even noticed the detective walk up to him. 

“Coq au Vin.” John responded and was proud that his voice was still fairly steady, at least steadier than he felt. He wished he knew what exactly Sherlock was planning. And once more, he became aware that he was standing there stark naked while Sherlock was still fully clothed. He felt more exposed now, just standing there than he had earlier in the bathroom with the other man’s fingers inside him. 

Rationally he knew he was being ridiculous, but he couldn’t help the slightly panicked sensations coursing through his body.

“Why are you shaking, John?” Sherlock asked quietly. The older man hadn’t even realized that he was indeed shaking all over. 

“I’m scared.” He whispered back, trying not to feel ashamed at admitting it but he felt the blood flood his cheeks anyway. It still seemed important to let Sherlock know…

Warm arms engulfed him and John nuzzled against the taller man.

“What are you scared of?” 

“I’m not sure…” He admitted sheepishly. It was a little ridiculous really. Why would he be frightened of a machine, knowing Sherlock was in control of the situation and would stop the moment he uttered the safeword? The other man made a displeased sound and John smiled despite himself. No matter how considerate the detective was, he obviously still couldn’t stand not having enough data to work with. He turned in Sherlock’s arms and looked up at him, still smiling. The tall man kissed John passionately and the doctor found himself getting lost in the contact, feeling the soft material of the detective’s clothes against his bare skin. After a moment they broke apart and their eyes met. John gave a sheepish little smile and his lover beamed. 

“Let me walk you through the experiment then.” Sherlock said, sounding excited just as he always did when he was about to study something he deemed interesting. The normality of it made John relax and yet he also knew that he’d never be able to look at Sherlock’s experiments without being reminded of this.

A hand found the small of his back and guided him towards the machine on the floor.

“I will strap you in here and insert this dildo in your anus. There will be no other stimulation, but the dildo is formed to hit your prostate on every thrust. I will measure how long it takes you to ejaculate with this limited stimulation only.”

That didn’t sound so bad actually. John was fairly certain he could do this, would even enjoy it in fact. He could feel his cock getting harder as he listened to Sherlock explain. A lot of people may have been turned off by Sherlock’s clinical way of describing the procedures but John found it strangely erotic, hearing such an intimate experience described so impersonally. Besides, it didn’t really matter what the man said, his voice was the sexiest thing John had ever heard. 

Before they had become romantically involved John would sometimes go to his room when Sherlock was frantically pacing the living room talking to himself about a case. Upstairs, John would wank to the sound of the detective’s voice without even being able to make out the words. That voice really shouldn’t be legal…

John was brought back to the present by the hand on his back pushing him all the way to the contraption.

“Kneel here and lean over this cushioned part, John. I tried to set the machine up for your height but we may have to adjust it to make it as comfortable as possible for you.”

John knelt where Sherlock had indicated and gently lowered his hips onto the little leather cushion. Despite the fact that it was almost the exact position he had been in during the enema, the rigidity of the framework made him feel even more exposed.

“Lean on your elbows so your wrists are next to the straps there.” Sherlock’s voice was hard, demanding. John did as he was told and looked up at the other man. The detective’s face had changed somehow, become hungrier. John felt his cock go rock hard between his legs. He wondered how often he had fantasised about this very look and marvelled at the fact that Sherlock was even more beautiful in reality than he had been in his dreams.

Deft hands fastened his wrists and ankles to the metal bars. Finally, a belt went around John’s waist, making it completely impossible for him to move. He was gasping and trying to rub against the leather padding, but the way he was tied made that unachievable. 

Sherlock gave a sharp slap on his arse. “None of that, John. I told you, internal stimulation only.”

The stinging feeling on his backside only made him long for contact even more. He needed some sort of release now, wasn’t sure how much longer he could deal with the sexual tension of it all.

“Please, Sherlock, please…” He whined wantonly. 

“Well…” Sherlock purred, his voice deep and suddenly sounding very dangerous, “I was going to prepare you, you know. Work you open slowly and all that… But if you are already so desperate…”

He gasped as the detective spread lube over his quivering hole, working it in a tiny bit with his finger, but not far. The man obviously hadn’t warmed it before, so it felt cold against his sensitive skin. John was sure he had done it that way on purpose. There was a squelching sound as deft hands slicked up the dildo and John tried desperately not to tense up in anticipation. He knew that being tense would only make this more painful. 

He felt the rubber dong press against his hole and whimpered. Sherlock had all but said that he wasn’t going to prepare him now. John tried to squirm a little, but the restraints kept him completely immobile.

John felt a hand steady him on the small of his back, and then the dildo was pushed all the way inside him in one brutal shove. A scream escaped his lips involuntarily. Yes, there was the pain he had expected. Actually it was quite a bit more painful than he had thought it would be; he felt like his insides were on fire. Surprisingly, his erection hadn’t flagged, if anything his cock had gotten harder.

Sherlock didn’t allow him time to get used to the intrusion, switching the machine on almost instantly.

John howled. The pain was excruciating and yet exquisite at the same time. He had known about his masochistic tendencies, had in fact fantasised about fairly similar scenarios while jerking off (though they had normally involved a person fucking him, rather than a dildo being pushed in and out by a metal rod). The feeling was indescribable, the pain coursing through his body like a drug, releasing endorphins and making him dizzy with pleasure. 

The dong was hitting his prostate with every thrust, just as Sherlock had promised and John felt his body quiver as he approached orgasm. It didn’t take very long for his vision to white out as semen spilled from his cock. 

The machine slowed down and stopped shortly afterwards and John felt his muscles turn to jelly as he slumped over the leather pillow. He was sweating and wondered why the room was this hot. Did Sherlock enjoy seeing him sweat? It was certainly a possibility. 

“That was very good, John.” Sherlock praised, running a hand over John’s body.

The doctor expected his restraints to be loosened, but Sherlock seemed content leaving him strapped to the contraption, the dildo still up his arse.

“Sherlock?” John asked breathlessly. “Aren’t you going to untie me? I can’t do it myself you know…”

He was quite proud of himself for attempting humour while kneeling in front of his lover in a position that no doubt looked utterly debauched. Sherlock chuckled.

“We’re not finished yet, John.” There was definite humour in his voice, but the steely, hungry edge hadn’t vanished either. “The experiment aims to see how many time you can come in a row through internal stimulation. Did I forget to mention that?”

“You bastard!” The doctor panted, his body contracting around the dildo, suddenly trying to expel the foreign object. The movement only made the dong press against his over-stimulated prostate, making John wince.

He felt another hard slap on his arse. 

“Mind your language, John.” Sherlock sounded stern and if John hadn’t been so spent, he was sure he would have gotten hard just from hearing that tone of voice again. He wondered how ridiculous he looked, a metal rod coming out of his rectum, unable to move.

As if Sherlock had heard his thoughts (Again? How did the man do this?!) he all but hummed. “You are so beautiful like this.”

John chuckled. Beautiful was the last thing he felt in his current predicament.

“You don’t believe me, but you are. You really are, love.”

So far, John had been looking at the floor as this was the most comfortable position but he now craned his neck to look up at Sherlock and came face to face with a clothed erection. The tall detective had knelt in front of him, bringing his erection to the exact height of the doctor’s mouth.

John gasped. All he could think about was how much he wanted to feel that cock inside him, how much he wanted to please this man in front of him. Despite the discomfort of the movement, he strained to get closer and Sherlock, obliging, moved his crotch forward, allowing John to reach it.

The older man all but nuzzled the cock through the fabric, licking over the damp spot where precum had seeped through. 

“Please, may I have your cock in my mouth?” He asked, no longer caring how wanton he sounded. He wanted to taste Sherlock, feel him inside his mouth. 

“God yes.” Sherlock panted as he undid his fly and freed his raging erection.

John opened his mouth instantly, unable to do much more in his current predicament and started licking the glans hungrily when the detective’s cock entered his mouth. He let his tongue roam over Sherlock’s sensitive flesh, and was rewarded by the gasps coming from the other man. He felt fingers weaving through his hair and holding his head back almost painfully, making it hard for John to breathe, especially with Sherlock’s large member in his mouth. He sputtered as his mouth was filled with the tall man’s cum and, once Sherlock had let go of his hair, swallowed eagerly.

He wasn’t sure when it had happened, but some time during the proceedings, his cock had hardened again. And apparently he wasn’t the only one who had noticed. 

“It looks like you may be ready for another round…” Sherlock observed and, to John’s surprise, pulled the dildo out. A mewling sound escaped his lips at the sudden empty feeling.

“You don’t have any restraint, do you John?” Sherlock admonished. “I think we’re going to have to work on that soon…”

John groaned, liking the sound of that but unable to come up with an intelligent answer in his current predicament. It was like he had been reduced to the basest of instincts, leaving nothing but feeling behind and making coherent thoughts impossible. He wanted the dildo back inside him, or, even better, Sherlock’s cock. 

He gasped as cold lube was spread over him and the dildo once more and suddenly he understood. The detective had just taken it out to replace the lube that had dried up. He was shivering with anticipation yet again.

And then Sherlock plunged the dildo inside him and switched the machine on again…

“Let’s see how often we can do this then…”


End file.
